Jayce and the Fissure
by aaron79
Summary: (Writtin in Play format) Following a man named Jayce as he embarks on various adventures with his side-kick Aliaja. Not apart of the main story line (Guildwars 2), Jayce and Alaija are characters that will hold a heavy influence in the Guild Wars world mainly without participating in the main events of the MMO.
1. Act 1 & 2

Gates of Freedom

Guildwars 2 Fan Fiction

Prologue (Do not read unless unfamilliar with Guildwars 2 Lore):

Tyria is a planet as well as a continent that contains a flourishing number of races. The Humans, Charr, Asura, Norn, and Sylvari all live in unison across Tyria. With the exception of the Sylvari, these races have been having consistent social as well as physical struggles over the past centuries. In the Guildwars: Prophecies, 8 heroes rose up and defeated the Lich from obtaining the bloodstones full power and wreaking havoc across tyria. In Guildwars: factions, these heroes stopped Shiro Tagachi, a vengeful spirit, from spreading disease and malicious demons across Cantha (different continent). In Guildwars: Nightfall, these heroes stopped Abbadon an ex-god. When the 6 human gods left tyria, they sealed magic within the bloodstone once a mysterious "leak" of magic happened across Tyria. The source of this leak was unknown, though the gods only knew one thing, the source of this leak is one that will soon shake Tyria to its foundations.

Fast forward a few years. These 8 heroes, one of which was named Ogden Stonehealer, a Dwarf who is a monk, helped defeat a new threat known as the "Destroyers". These Destroyers are molten rock golems that came from beneath the ground and started destroying Tyria. After many battles, these heroes have defeated the leader of the Destroyers, The Great Destroyer. This leader was a magnificent dragon-like being with molten rock as skin and eyes that drew flames. With its defeat Something has awoken within the exact same chamber as The Great Destroyer. These Heroes knew little of what they did, and hundreds of years go by of lost history.

**Present Day: Act 1. The Queen's Call**.

Within the walls of Divinity's Reach the average human is nothing more than a daily vendor wishing to sell his or her daily produce. Whenever I make my way from the country side to visit the major city I generally expect to see balloons, music, and drink of the yearly crop festival, but today I am met with nothing but the daily fuss of the market district. Confused to why it was canceled; I decided to seek out a friend who's named Alaija.

I get to the front door of her home and knock a few times, almost immediately Alaija opens it as if she knew the exact time I was coming. She is a thin girl with a petite body type and long dark brown hair.

Alaija: "Jayce! Oh my my my its been way too long, please sit down you lazy bum, have you stopped training? You are starting to look like a newborn Moa!"

(Moa is a big bird that comes in various colors across Tyria)

I walk in and sit down to relax, it's been a long journey to this crowded city and I needed a little R&amp;R, though I wouldn't exactly call Alaija's home cozy due to her weird obsession with collecting Dolls that hang on the shelves in every room of the house.

Jayce: "Ahh shut up, I train every day harder than all of you here in divinity's reach and you know it. Gotta keep up my strength for the tournament of legends coming up."

Alaija:"Yeah.. about that, the tournament was canceled because some sort of disease thingy the queen was talking about.."

Jayce: "Disease?"

Alaija:"Well, I don't know the details but apparently it turns people green, heh.. green.. "

Alaija starts to giggle while pouring me a drink, after her laugh I just stared at her through her eyes and asked:

Jayce:"... you didn't pay attention did you? Like father like daughter.. that's why you failed the Mesmer academy."

Alaija:"SHHHH I told you never to speak of that incident, it doesn't matter anyway, I have been practicing my illusion magic and various other spells! Watch out I might beat you!

Besides, what are your REAL intentions to coming here? You finally want to go out on a date!?"

Alaija smiles with a big grin and starts hopping up and down in excitement, before I could say anything she rushes to her room and slams the door. Literally seconds go by, perhaps five, and she's out with smeared makeup around her eyes.

"Am I pretty yet? Haha"

Jayce: "oh by the six gods Alaija what in the name of Grenth are you doing? Take this seriously!

I actually did come with a purpose and I need major help. I need your portal ability.."

Struck with surprise Alaija slams the door again and within ten seconds she's out with her face clear of makeup and a frown from disappointment.

Alaija: "What do you want, blegh...i bet it's more work"

Jayce: "I was summoned by the queen to her world leader summit as a body guard to her majesty. The pay is big and if you help me I'll split some of the wage with you. Sound like a deal?"

Alaija:"how about a date Instead?"

Jayce: "so, splitting the money it is, you get 30%, deal."

(Jayce's thoughts)

Within hours our preparations for the Queen's summit is complete, as a freelance security guard I take my job very seriously and do not want any mishaps to happen during the summit. Especially since last year's incident with the bandits raiding the meeting and almost killing the queen, we cannot simply trust all of the security to Logan Thakeray and his Seraph police force.

**Present Day: Act 2. The Queen's Summit.**

Logan Thakeray: "Good Morning Jayce, how is your forces?"

Jayce: "Right behind me."

Logan's eyes widened as a sign of disbelief.

Logan Thakeray: "You're just bringing one woman?"

(Jayce's Thoughts) Logan has a deep temper when it comes to the security of his queen, so his doubts in my choices of staff will most certainly set him off in a bad mood.

Alaija: "Don't worry, i'm from the Academy of Mesmers, I'm fully capable of making up for the slack your men will put out."

Logan Thakeray: "Well then, you have a lot to prove missy."

Logan Walks away and the ego battle comes to a close, The preperations have been complete for a while now as the traps where set around the summit room as well as powerful illusion magic to mask the real location of the room itself. Alaija and Jayce have decided to stand up front against the entrance of the room. With a scared look on her face Alaija confronts Jayce about a problem he has been having for a while now.

Alaija: "Tell me... do you still have that accursed sword?"

Jayce: "Yes, it's right here."

Jayce points to the sword sheath on his back containing the sword. Alaija looks as terrified as she is confused.

Alaija: "How are you able to even wield such a sword?! It is said that thing requires a ton of magic power to even hold it for twenty seconds! And that's with a magical master wielding it! How are you able to use it when you are a warrior class?!"

Jayce: "I admit, the sword is very taxing on my body and drains magic like a dolyak at a harrowing candy festival, but I can still manage. Though I am a warrior who's meant to master swordsmanship, I have trained my magical attunement with Roxin from the Elementalists Guild."

Alaija: " Then how long can you even hold it?"

Jayce: "I'm not sure... but anyway, be quiet. The Queen is approaching."

Queen Jenna can be seen from the distance as she is walking with her officials to the meeting place. Of course Logan Thakeray is seen by her side and the rest of the seraph right behind him. To think an important job such as this was bestowed upon Jayce and Alaija, they both stood perfectly still as the queen passed the doors into the summit room.

Alaija: "Thats the first time i've seen her in person! Ahhh! I want her autograph so badly!"

Alaija squeels from the chance at seeing the queen up close, she's a sucker for famous people.

Jayce: "Yeah she really is amazing, no wonder Logan can't stop drooling over her.. hehe"

A few hours pass as they sit bored looking at the sky. The queen summit usually takes all day considering all the matters the higher-ups must attend to. Jayce almost wanted something exciting to happen.

Alaija: "Jayce, the spell is broken."

Jayce: "What?"

Alaija: "It broke."

Jayce: "You don't mea-"

before Jayce could finish speaking the illusion spell protecting the summit room dissipated and the room was visible for all to see. Jayce looks at Alaija with dissapointment.

Jayce: "Was this your doing!?"

Alaija: "HEY! Have at least sooooomeeee faith in me, I was practicing remember? It was someone else... be careful.."

Jayce and Alaija look around for whoever disenchanted the room. The person was almost immediately found as Aliaja can sense people with a strong affiliation to magic.

The man was with a pale skin with dark hair, he looked like he could be a norn because of his height. He wore a long cloak with runic symbols all over the sleeves. He wielded a sword that has wings on the hilt and was glowing red at the base of the blade, as for the rest of the blade it was pitch black with what looked like a dark sky within the sword.

The man slowly began walking towards Jayce and Alaija. His footsteps created black distortions in the ground, these steps also looked like they had a "sky" inside. Its as if his sword and foot steps opened a portal to a different dimension.

Jayce and Aliaja couldn't move, they where frozen in place. Most likely due to stun magic, the man kept walking towards them without any sign of stopping. For the first time in his life, jayce felt true fear.


	2. Act 3

**Present Day: Act 3. The Execution.**

Jayce's face suddenly changed expressions from fear to anger. He knew this is the time to act before people got hurt. Without any hesitation Jayce grabs the sword from its sheath.

Jayce yells: "You're going to die, HERE AND NOW."

The immense magical power paralyzed Alaija, this is how Jayce knew that they where in trouble. Her ability to sense magical power is a unique one. With this in mind Jayce knew he had to pour all of his magical energy into his mystical sword. The Cobalt.

***Explanation of Cobalts Powers* **The more magic pressure put into the sword increases the mystical blue flames of which the sword produces, the larger the flames the more enhanced the physical and magical ability of the wielder. Sadly, the drawback is that it sucks in large amounts of magic to maintain these abilities. It can be very taxing for any magic user, especially a warrior class like Jayce.

The flames start expanding and Jayce begins glowing blue.

Jayce: "Alaija, stay back, this man is too dangerous for you."

Alaija: "I can handle myself thank you very much!"

Jayce: "except you're literally shaking at the knees..."

Alaija: "Shut up! I'll Manage this fight..."

The Mysterious man dashed towards Jayce and Alaija as they where distracted, He swings his massive sword at Alaija but jayce blocks it with his Cobalt.

Jayce: "ALAIJA, RUN!"

Alaija finally listens and runs inside the meeting room to warn the others to evacuate the queen. Jayce is left with the attacker.

Jayce: "Why are you attacking the summit?!"

The attacker does not respond, but continues to apply pressure to Jayce trying to break his block.

Jayce: "Not very chatty are you? Well let's see if you're really as strong as Alaija thinks you are."

Before Jayce could say another word the man draws back his sword and swings again, this time the swing was too fast for Jayce to block so he dodges to the left and tries to counter with an attack of his own. Before the attack could land, the man said a simple two words.

Mysterious attacker: "Spectral Agony."

Suddently Jayce was blown back by an invisible force. He lost grip of Cobalt while flying through the air. Before Jayce could land the man dashed towards Jayce at an extreme speed.

Jayce: "Damn.."

Alaija comes out of the summit room to witness a horror that she thought she'd never have to bear witness to.

The man had thrusted his sword into Jayce's Chest.

Jayce starts mumbling an odd incantation for a spell.

Jayce: "I've learned a few things from Alaija that actually turned out useful."

Jayce: "REVERSAL OF PAIN!"

***Explanation of Reversal of Pain* **An ancient spell used in the time of the first guild wars. It would take any damage dealt to a person and reverses it to the attacker. Generally known by the monks of Ascalonian Descent.

Blue smoke covers both Jayce and the mysterious attacker. When the smoke clears Jayce seems to be healed but with almost no magical power left.

Jayce looks up expecting to see a giant hole in the mans chest but to his surprise there was no damage. Confused Jayce jumps back.

With no doubt Jayce realizes he is in a grim situation, the man is clearly much faster than Jayce and has more physical strength, even with his enhanced abilities Cobalt gave him.

Jayce rushes to his Sword as he knows without it he is no match for the attacker. As he runs towards the sword the attacker runs towards Alaija.

Jayce: "Alaija , why are you back outside!? RUN!"

Alaija: "...Blink"

Alaija uses her Blink ability to teleport towards Cobalt and throws it to Jayce. She then uses her Veil to turn them both invisible. She then whispers.

Ajaija: "Hurry attack him while you are cloaked, he can't see you."

Jayce jumps high in the air using the last of his magic power for an enhanced jump so the attacker doesn't hear his footsteps.

Jayce: "I finally got you.."

a bright blue light flashes and the man vanishes. Jayce with no magical power left has lost his blue glow and Cobalt's flames has dissapeared. Jayce looks up as his eyes roll to the back of his head and passes out.


End file.
